A certain housing container for small paper pieces is disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application Hei 11-20361 (JP1120261A). The housing container as disclosed in this publication is provided with a retainer that is detachably attached to the ring of a binder for use. In the retainer made from synthetic resin by integral molding, an outer frame and an inner frame, both of which protrude from a sheet body, are formed; and the sheet body is sectioned by the outer frame and the inner frame, in cooperation, so as to construct three levels of housing compartments. Laminates of small-sized tags are housed in the first level from the top, laminates of medium-sized tags are housed in the second level, and laminates of large-sized tags are housed in the third level. Adhesive is also applied to the rear surfaces of tags. The housing container allows tags to be housed according to their types in an easily distinguishable manner, as well as allows their remaining quantities to be identified at a glance.
The housing container in JP1120261A, however, is not equipped with a lid, and thus, the tags are exposed by an open portion from which they are taken out. Therefore, where the housing container is used, there is a concern that the tags may carelessly be stained, collect dirt particles, become damaged and/or creased while the container is being carried. Also, if memo papers are housed in the housing container, there is concern that similar incidents are likely to happen.
A tag holder is available on the market that is arranged to sandwich tags between a front cover sheet and a back cover sheet. This tag holder is portable while being inserted in a pocket book. The tags in the holder are affixed to the inner side of the back cover sheet and thus are protected by both the front cover sheet and the back cover sheet.